Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold
by pupparoux
Summary: Mercedes Sparrow, Jack's daughter, has been kidnapped by her long time stalker Matt Norington, Commodore's son. Now it's up to Mercedes' brother Mur to save her. Mur enlists the help of friend Jaimy Turner But when Carrissa Norington, his fiance finds out
1. Chapter 1:Meet Mercedes

Chapter one: Meet Mercedes

Our story opens on a beautiful day in Port Royal. The sun is shining, the sky is a bright

blue, and there isn't a single cloud in the sky. But of course, you'd have to actually have to be

outside, or at least looking out a window to notice this.

On a hill, over looking the bay is the Sparrow household. In one of the rooms facing the

sea, a girl of about eighteen, is going spastic because she doesn't have a single thing to wear to

an engagement party later that night. She is five foot six with waist length dark, soft, shiny

brown hair, large almond shaped brown eyes surrounded by long, dark eyelashes, and full pouty

lips. She was standing in her flowing nightdress in the middle of a pile of all her dresses, hats,

shoes, and gloves in the middle of her room. Her name is Mercedes Sparrow. She was the

youngest child of the infamous Jack Sparrow. She also has a brother whose name is Mur. He is

older than her by two years, (which for those of you who can't count would make him

nineteen...oops I can't count...twenty), he was also quite protective of his little sister. He is six

feet tall with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes with the trademark long eyelashes and dark

eyeliner. Both he and his sister are quite good looking. (Well how could they not be with Jack as

their father.)

So, Mercedes is standing in her room going through every thing she owns. She throws

open her closet, looks in, sees its empty because everything that would have been in there is

strewn about the floor around her and sighs.

"I have absolutely NOTHING to wear!!" she exclaims. "I need a...a new dress."

Just then Mercedes' handmaiden Chelsea, a freakishly skinny, blonde haired, brown-

eyed girl pulls a thick white box from a nearby closet that hasn't been ransacked by Mercedes

and says, "Your father, Mr. Sparrow, has sent this for you." Then she added, "And for the

engagement party tonight."

Mercedes slowly takes the top off the white box that Chelsea was holding.

" OH MY GAWD!" shrieked Mercedes. "It's THE dress! When my father and I were in town

last week I saw this and loved it, but we didn't get it because it was sooo expensive, I mean

c'mon, it is only a dress for goodness's sake, but oh my, oh my I can't believe he got it for me!

What I don't get is..."

Throughout all this rambling Chelsea patiently held the box and rolled her eyes.

"Did my father say how he got this? It was really expensive." She asked Chels.

" He did mention how he got it. Now, what was the phrase he used?" Chelsea put on a look of

pained concentration. "Ohh yes. He borrowed it from the shop." As Chelsea said this she nodded

her head.

Mercedes giggled. "Oh well, that's daddy for you." She pulled the dress out of the box.

It was a light pink color, made of the softest satin. It had a long flowing skirt with a slight train in

the back. The bodice was tight fitting (it was a corseted dress after all) and had a square neckline

that was low. But not so low that Mercedes spilled out of it. The front of the bodice laced in a

crisscrossing pattern from the top of Mercedes' hips to the neckline. But Mercedes soon stopped

giggling as Chelsea tightened the corset around her, making Mercedes' waist and hips as small as

possible while enhancing... uhh... upperparts. Mercedes gripped the back of her vanity chair to

keep her mind from the pain. _Surely it shouldn't be this tight_, thought Mercedes.

"How do women breath in these things?" asked a breathless Mercedes.

"They're not supposed to," said Chelsea under her breath.

"Sorry. What did you say."

"Um, I said I'm not sure Miss." Recovered Chelsea.

After the dress was securely fastened, Chelsea piled Mercedes' hair onto the top of her

head. A few ringlets played about Mercedes' face and neck. She looked quite pretty and was, at

last, ready for the engagement party. (Shesh girls take so long to get ready for any thing).

As Mercedes looked at her reflection in the mirror, she suddenly became aware of how

hard it truly was to breathe in a corset. She asked Chelsea to fetch her a glass of water to see if

that might help. Little did Mercedes know that Chelsea had another engagement before she got

that water.


	2. Chapter 2: A plot revealed

As Chelsea left Mercedes she did not go to the kitchen well to get water. Instead she took a left and went out the backdoor. She was walking around the yard, looking for something...or someone as she spotted a particularly shadowy place. She made her way toward it. Just as she was passing this shadowy space, a long, strong arm reached out, grabbed her, and pulled her into the shadows. Chelsea gasped, she knew it was coming of course but she still gasped. Dramatic effect.

"Is every thing ready?" asked the Mysterious Shadowy Figure in a soft voice.

"Yes Master," answered Chelsea in a hoarse whisper, slouching slightly.

"Yea, ok, we tried the whole evil-whisper-master-thing, let's not do it again." Said the Mysterious Shadowy Figure sighing. He was rather disappointed that it didn't sound right.

"If all is on schedule, as you say it is," here Chelsea nodded her head, "then we will proceed as planned." Chelsea stepped out of the shadows and motioned to the Figure to follow her.

Chelsea retrieved a glass of water for Mercedes and returned to the room. The Shadowy Figure slunk in Mercedes' room and into the shadows after Chelsea. (Wow. A shadowy figure in the shadows. ...original.) Mercedes didn't notice this though because all her attention was concentrated on trying to breathe and her eyes were closed.

"Here's the water you asked for Miss." Said Chelsea thrusting the water at Mercedes.

Mercedes extended her hand to take the glass. Chelsea put it in her hand.

"Are you sure you didn't tie this corset too tight?" asked Mercedes gasping for air, her face slightly flushed "I can't..." her eyelids flickered, "can't," she dropped the glass which fell to the carpeted floor with a dull thud and spilled its contents all over Chelsea's feet and the hem of her dress, "breathe..." She slipped off the vanity chair and landed, with a soft flump and rustle of skirts, onto the floor as she passed out. Chelsea smiled evilly.

"All is now ready," called Chelsea into the shadows. The Mysterious Shadowy Figure slipped out of them. It was none other than Matt Norington, son of the long time rival of Jack Sparrow, Commodore Norington. He was a tall, dark haired, dark eyed, fairly good-looking boy; and he had had a crush on Mercedes for quite a few years now. (Nine years to be precise. Bit obsessed with her, really.) Now he was going to kidnap her so she would be his...FOREVER!!

"How tight did you tie that thing?" asked Matt indicating the corset. He was looking at Mercedes' waist; it was about ten and one half inches around.

"Tight enough," replied Chelsea carelessly.

"I just wanted it tight enough so she wouldn't have enough strength to resist me." He looked over at Chelsea, who was looking back at him her gaze hard. He smiled. "But this makes things so much easier!" he exclaimed clapping his hands together. He bent down to make sure Mercedes was still breathing, which she was, and gingerly picked her up around the middle. Then he threw her over his shoulder, very unceremoniously, like a sack of potatoes and cast a furtive glance around the room.

Chelsea was keeping watch in the hall, when she saw Mur coming towards the room.

"Quick!" said Chelsea in a whisper. "Mur's coming, he'll seriously kill you if he sees you kidnapping his sister. Use the window."

Chelsea quickly climbed out the window and lowered herself to the ground. Then she tied two ends of a sheet to a tree under Mercedes' window and held the other two corners so Matt could toss Mercedes down to her.

Mur was outside Mercedes' door, which Chelsea had closed and he knocked. It scared Matt and he let out a little high-pitched squeak. Mur, thinking it was Mercedes said, "Sorry to scare you Mer." (Aww cute Mur calls his sister Mer. By the way, look what Mur spells backwards. Hee hee) "It's about time that we got going. You know... started heading toward the Norington Household." He frowned when he heard no reply.

_Mercedes has been so excited about going to this stupid thing. Don't know why, I thought she would've been sad that Ja... What is she doing? Isn't she ready yet? _Thought Mur. He wouldn't be let in to the party because of his ability to get himself and others into trouble and there was that other tiny fact that he was a Sparrow. The "others" being Jaimy Turner, son of Will and Elizabeth. He was the fiancé of Carrissa Norington.

_But everyone overlooks the fact that Mercedes was always with us too, but do they care_? _NOOO because she's a girl and what harm could a silly little girl do? Well, Mercedes can cause as much as trouble as the next person. More a lot of the time. Most of the time it _was_ Mercedes who thought of..._ He stopped mumbling to himself when he heard a scuffling in the room.

"Mercedes," he said firmly, "What are you doing? I'm coming in." He pushed open the door...


	3. Chapter Three: Of Supplies and Dreams

**Ok I know it's been a while since I've written. I've been rather busy. But ****hopefully I this was worth the wait. I would like to thank Mary who has ****faithfully reviewed to my all my chapters. (An astounding two) And also Buddi ****and Laura. Make sure you all tell everyone about this story. 'Cause I really ****love reviews. I hope that you all enjoy it. This chapter is my favorite so far ****you'll see why at the end. Don't skip ahead now, it'll ruin the surprise. Ok ****Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to pirates of the Caribbean. (Though I wish I did.) Any characters that you do not recognize are mine and hopefully the plot is mine. Thank you and please don't sue me.**

**Chapter three**:_ Of Supplies and Dreams_

It was dark in the galley. Mur and Jaimy had just lit some candles and were exploring the kitchen. Jaimy threw open a cupboard, glanced inside to see if there was any food, and then closed it when he found none. He went to the next cupboard and did the same thing, again finding no food. He sighed and looked side long at Mur.

"You know Mur we're going to need to stop for supplies if this rescue mission is going to go on."

"What? There's no food on this ship? That's just….just… not right!" Mur flung open a closet and gasped. "Who doesn't keep provisions on deck for journeys?"

"Well Carrissa doesn't actually use this ship, it's just for show really. She 'hates the ocean'. As you quite clearly heard."

The boys climbed the stairs up from the galley to the upper deck.

"Well," said Mur flashing his infamous Sparrow smile, "fortunately my dad told me about the perfect place to stop and pick up supplies.

"Really? And where, might-I-ask, would that be?"

"Why Tortuga of course!" replied Mur.

"Tortuga," said Jaimy, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, ya heard of it?"

"Naturally. Right. Tortuga it is." Said Jaimy enthusiastically.

"Just be careful," warned Mur sneakily, " Lots o'pirates on Tortuga."

"Well then, " Jaimy said, and it was his turn to flash a smile, "I'll fit right in."

In the morning, Carrissa's ship arrived at the port of Tortuga. A safe haven for pirates and a good place to go if you needed to 'disappear'. After the boys had docked the ship Jaimy looked at Mur and said, "Right. Mur you stay on the ship with Carrissa while I go and get the supplies that we…"

"What!!" Mur interrupted, "No way! She's YOUR fiancée! YOU stay on the ship with her!"

"Yeah… I don't think so," said Jaimy looking down at his feet and slowly backing towards the gangplank. " She's evil when she wakes up. Positively satanic… and she slaps!" At this Jaimy shuddered a bit. " Well," he looked up at Mur's disbelieving face; the look Mur was giving Jaimy quite plainly said How-Dare-you-leave-me-with-your-INSANE-FIANCEE! "Gotta run!" said Jaimy brightly as he ran down the gangplank before Mur could stop him.

"HEY!" cried Mur, running forward to try and stop Jaimy. "Great now what am I going to do?!" He turned away from the ship's railing and walked toward Carrissa's room

**O**n land at the Norington household, Commodore Norington and Will Turner were calmly discussing where their children could have possibly run off to.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY WENT FOR A BOAT RIDE AND NEVER CAME BACK??!!" asked Will alarmed. (Ha ha calmly…yeah right.)

"Just what I told you! Geesh! Last night **your** son, Jaimy, came and told me he was taking Carrissa for a boat ride before the party to calm her nerves. I knew I should've expected something like this to happen! Carrissa Hates sailing. By the way, Jaimy, what kind of a name is that?"

"Don't get me started on names," came a voice from a nearby open window. Commodore's head snapped around to look at the speaker, his face flushed and his mouth fell open.

"YOU!!!!!" shrieked Commodore. " How did you get in here? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Well…what a lovely host you are." Said the man as he hopped down from the windowsill onto the floor and then strolled drunkenly over to Commodore and Will.

"Hello Jack," said Will, a smile on his still handsome face.

Jack looked over at the speaker and his eyes lit up. He went over to Will and slapped him on the back. "Will m'boy! How are ye?! It's been a while. I heard you married your bonne lass." He nudged Will in the ribs and smiled the infamous Sparrow smile. "Now Commodore," said Jack as he turned his attention to Norington. "You didn't by any chance throw my children in jail did you?" asked Jack, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"You have children?" asked Commodore.

"Yes indeed, a boy and a girl. Mur and Mercedes." Said Jack, his chest swelling with pride. "But you'll know all about Mercedes, what with your son…"

" Mercedes is _your_ daughter? Hmmm… But Mur?" interrupted Commodore as he started laughing uncontrollably with an occasional snort of mirth.

"Alright you…" started Jack, puffing up indignantly, "I'll not have this…"

Commodore was holding his side because he was laughing so hard and wiping a tear from his eye. (whoa calm down commodore. It's not that funny)

"You obnoxious little twerp!" finished Jack. The Commodore stopped laughing.

"Are you talking to me, SIR?" he asked Jack, his temper rising.

"Why yes," said Jack, his arm in the air waving vaguely around, as he looked around the room. "It would appear that I am."

"And why would you say such a thing to me?" asked Commodore, slightly wounded.

"Because, my daughter has been kidnapped and I suspect your son." A gasp came from Will. "I knew you didn't like me but leave my family alone."

"Puh-Lease," laughed Commodore. "What motivation could I possibly have for kidnapping your daughter?"

Will, by this time, had sat down and was enjoying the accusations and gesticulations made by Jack. He was about to call the maid in and ask for some popcorn, but then the author realized that there wasn't any popcorn in the, uhh, whatever time period we're in…yeah. Sheepish grin

"Well," said Jack, "I didn't say that you kidnapped her did I? No, I suspect your son, Matt."

"And why would you suspect my son of all people?" asked Commodore crossly.

"Well," said Jack serenely, "every time Mercedes goes into town, your son watches her like I watch my bottles of rum!"

"There is no possible way that MY son likes YOUR daughter! She's…she's…" he looked around the room vaguely searching for the right word to describe Mercedes. He couldn't think of it and did a little hissy fit stomp on the ground. (Hmmm…wonder where Matt got that from. Big mystery there.)

"Are you implying that my daughter is ugly?" asked Jack quietly, as he took a menacing step forward, all drunkenness gone.

Commodore almost fell over himself in his hast to get away from Jack. He vaulted over his desk and hid behind Will. "Nnno… of course not. I would never say that. She is quite beautiful, I must admit. I wonder how that happened, with you as her father. But anyway, my son has been taught to hate all pirates."

"Well, apparently your brainwashing failed then, yeah?" said Jack in his usual airy-fairy manner as he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he's going through a rebellious stage…"

"But he's twenty!!" protested Commodore.

_They were alone in his room on the ship. It was a cold and dark, rain lashed against the windows. The storm had come up quickly and unexpectedly and it tossed the ship violently from side to side. Each time the thunder boomed, he watched Mercedes jump_

_She looked across the room and admired Matt's strong appearance. She wished that he would take her in his arms, comfort her, protect her from the storm and the waves crashing upon them. She wanted that... she needed that…_

_The candles flickered and died. They were enveloped in a sudden thick darkness._

_She screamed. The ship lurched again and she was thrown from the bed and would have hit the floor if it weren't for him. Matt raced to the bed and steadied her. She was cowering from the last jolt and shivering. He did not hesitate to pull her into his arms. He knew this was a forbidden union and expected her to pull back. Mercedes, did after all, hate Matt with a passion. He was surprised when she didn't resist, but instead clung to him. _

The storm raged on, as did their growing passion, and there came a moment when each knew that they had to be together. They knew it was wrong. Their families would not understand. The had each been taught to avoid the other, to hate him or her at every cost. No Norington could ever blacken his name with a Sparrow. Matt kissed Mercedes, his hands in her hair as the lightning illuminated the sky and room in great forks. The pitch of the storm reached its height, as did their passion. They were kissing so intensely that they didn't hear the door open and someone enter the room…

**Oh no, look what I've done a cliffhanger… my first, but certainly not last**. **Hope you enjoyed it please please review! I love reviews!! I want to know what my audience thinks… I might have to withhold chapters… lol. Please review; they make me all happy inside.**


	4. Chapter 4: For Escapes and Plans

**Ok this chapter took longer than I thought it would and it made me mad. I still don't know if it is really the way I want it. So I might revise it later. But read it and tell me what you think. All right, well thanks to the reviewer Luna Lupin. I have fixed the little problem of how Commodore knew that Mercedes was quite pretty when he didn't even know Jack had any children. Thank you for telling me Luna Lupin. That was my mistake. Did you guys (and girls) like my little cliffhanger at the end? It probably wasn't that much of a cliffhanger it you read the title. Lol. Yet maybe it was… Make sure to tell everyone about this story. 'Cause I really love reviews. I hope that you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to Pirates of the Caribbean. (Though I wish I did.) Any characters that you do not recognize are mine and hopefully the plot is mine. Thank you and please don't sue me.**

**Chapter Four: For Escapes and Plans**

Mur ambled to Carrissa's room and stood outside the door, debating whether or not he should go in. The last time he found himself in Carrissa's room she had almost given him a concussion by pounding him on the head with her solid silver hairbrush.

FLASHBACK

…_but when her eyes came to rest upon his handsome face, she saw that it was Mur Sparrow. She shrieked. Mur of course missed this appraisal of himself as he was looking for the door. At Carrissa's shriek Mur looked at her. "Uh oh," he exclaimed as Carrissa leapt up form her chair, grabbed her solid sliver hairbrush and rushed at Mur. She chased him out of her room and into the hall while pounding him on the head with the brush._

"_Get out!! GET OUT!" she yelled._

"_I'm going!" protested Mur, while shielding his head with his arms from Carrissa's blows. "OW! You're mental! OW! Get Away!"_

_As soon as Mur was in the hall, Carrissa slammed the door on him. Then she rested her back against it. Mur did the same on the opposite side. _

_BACK TO REALITY_

"_Ohh well," _thought Mur, _"I'll risk it. I've got nothing else to do. I might as well live dangerously and Jaimy did say I should keep and eye on her..."_

He quietly turned the handle of the door and it swung open on silent hinges. Mur tiptoed to the bed where Carrissa was sleeping peacefully, the covers pulled up to her chin. He smiled down at her, she couldn't really be that bad. Plus, now that she knew him she wouldn't freak out as much. Mur pulled a chair from the nearby writing desk and sat next to the bed on the left. For a long time her just sat and watched Carrissa sleep and listened to her measured breathing. Mur slouched in his chair; one arm over the back, his eyes closed and he began to drift asleep.

It was just about then that Carrissa let out a little squeak and jerked awake, this also cause Mur to sit up suddenly, alert and tense. Carrissa sat up in the bed, her covers coming down to her waist, and looked over at Mur.

Her eyes narrowed and she said, "Why are you looking at me?" She drew the covers up to her chest. "Who are you? Why am I here? Where am I for that matter…?"

Mur had begun to answer, "I'm Mur…"

But Carrissa cut him off, "I know who you are! Your Jack Sparrow's son!! AND a Pirate! AHHHH!!! Get out of my room! I remember now…you and Jaimy were going to save that stupid girl!" Carrissa leapt from the bed and ran to her nightstand. By this time Mur had stood up and was trying to calm her down.

"Carrissa listen to me…" It wasn't working so he began edging toward the door. Carrissa grabbed one of the glasses that rested on the nightstand and hurled it at Mur. He ducked and the glass went zooming over his head and collided with the wall, shattering into hundreds of pieces.

"Ahh!" exclaimed Mur. " Jaimy was right…you are satanic when you wake up!" Mur found the door handle, turned it, and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him and locking it. "Wow. Violent girl, that one!" And Mur made his way back to the upper deck. Satisfied that the lock on the door would keep Carrissa in her room, at least until Jaimy got back.

Little did the poor, unsuspecting Mur know, Carrissa had climbed out one of her windows. She had climbed onto the upper deck and was planning her escape route when she spotted Mur with his back to her, leaning against the railing. She crept to a nearby supply closet and retrieved some spare rope and a cloth handkerchief. She went up slowly and stealthily behind Mur.

Before he knew what had happened, Mur found himself hog-tied and lying on his back on the deck of the ship, looking up at none other than Carrissa Norington! He opened his mouth indignantly to tell her to untie him, but she stuffed the handkerchief into it before he could say so much as "what the…?" So all that he managed to get out was a muffled "Whanun dahelferh noeinffjieon!!"

"Loser," said Carrissa over her shoulder, as she walked away from Mur, swaying her hips. Carrissa ambled back to her room to pack her things and get ready to leave the ship.

Carrissa had no intention to stay on this stupid ship or save anyone, except herself. She no longer had to worry about Mur, he was bound, gagged and writhing on the deck; Jaimy was MIA, so she temporarily forgot about him, and she would be off this ship in ten minutes time. But there was one flaw in her brilliant escape plan; the knots she had tied in the rope were not secure enough to hold a Sparrow. Mur easily wriggled free of them and began slinking around the ship, waiting for the opportune moment to pounce on Carrissa, to prevent her escape.

"That stupid pirate Mur, if he can even call himself a pirate. Worst pirate in my opinion. Even **I** tied him up!" Carrissa laughed to herself as she gathered up her bags and made ready to get off the ship. She had just reached the gangplank and was starting down it when Jaimy appeared, at the bottom with all their supplies.

"Now where is it you think your going?" asked Jaimy, a handsome smile playing about his lips, as he watched Mur sneak up behind Carrissa. Mur opened his arms and slowly advanced toward Carrissa, while Jaimy came up the gangplank toward her. Carrissa was forced to back up, right into Mur's out stretched arms. His arms closed around her and he picked her up.

"Now, now Carrissa," said Mur silkily in Carrissa's ear, "did you really think I could be gotten rid of that easily?"

Carrissa twisted to face Mur; her face barely inches for his. "Why yes, I did think you could be gotten rid of that easily. You didn't seem very tough. I underestimated you. You can be sure that it won't happen next time." Said Carrissa coldly, as she glared at Mur, her jaw set and her eyes steely. (Wow. If looks could kill.)

Mur let Carrissa go and they stood two feet apart, glaring at each other. Carrissa's hands were set on her hips and Mur's right hand was on his pistol.

"OoooK," said Jaimy, breaking the tension. "C'mon Carrissa, time to back to your room." And Jaimy firmly took Carrissa's arm and dragged her away from Mur. Once Carrissa was in her room, again, the boys nailed all her windows shut.

Let usnow take a peep back to Matt and Mercedes...Where did we leave off? Ohh, yes...

_...Matt kissed Mercedes, his hands in her hair as the lightning illuminated the sky and room in great forks. The pitch of the storm reached its height, as did their passion. They were kissing so intensely that they didn't hear the door open and someone enter the room… _

The ship gently rocked to its side. Matt, had fallen asleep with his head resting on his palm. When the ship rocked, his head began to drupe and it fell into his uneaten cake. (What a waste of good cake.) But he still slept on, muttering to Mercedes about his love for her.

In his room, still wide-awake was Mercedes. At the moment, she was trying to remember what her father had taught her about escaping.

"Now what did he always say? Something to the effect of…um…Oh YEAH! Make it up as you go along. Improvise. Right. Thank you, Dad." said Mercedes sarcastically as she started pacing the perimeter of the room. A stray hair fell out of its neat place in her elegant style and she impatiently brushed it aside. She kept walking, trying to think of a plan. Again some hair fell into Mercedes' face, she started to brush it away again, when an idea came right under her fingers. A bobby pin!

"_I can pick the lock_!" thought Mercedes excitedly. "_Then maybe I can do a little mischief…_" she grinned wickedly to herself.

She pulled out the bobby pin and all her hair fell down from its neatly positioned place. Mercedes shook her head, "This one little bobby pin was holding all my hair up? Wow. Chelsea has talent…"

She looked at the bobby pin and then at the door. There was a keyhole on the inside as well as the outside. Mercedes ran to the door, her long hair flying out behind her, and knelt down beside it. Mercedes inserted the bobby pin into the keyhole and with a few swift movements heard the lock click open. She turned the door handle and opened it...

"I'll never lose you!" cried Matt as he jerked awake. He sat up and looked around. He put up a hand to brush the hair out of his face and his hand rested on the cake and frosting.

"What's this?" Matt looked at his hand. " EWWWWWW!!!!" he shrieked and he ran to the water basin to wash off his face. He scrubbed and scrubbed his face until it was a very flattering pink color. (He always did look good in pink.) Then he made his way to where Mercedes was, so he could try out his new plan to "woo" her.

As Mercedes glanced out of the room she noted the positions of Matt's crew, going about their daily chores to keep the ship in ship-shape. She also noted that her room wasn't guarded; Matt obviously thought she was just a harmless little girl. Ohh how wrong he was…

**Ok, well I wonder what kind of mischief Mercedes will get into before matt gets to her…The thing between Carrissa and Mur is fun huh? Lol I liked writing that part. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. Please… please… please… I am always open for suggestions and I think I might have another story on the way; well I have some ideas anyway. Thanks all!**


	5. Chapter 5: Cannon Fire

**Hello everyone. Well my two faithful readers anyway, Buddie and Laura. No hello everyone. I know this has taken a long time but its been crazy with the holiday and all. But today we had a snow day and I finished this chapter. YAY and there was much rejoicing! So on with the story! Please read and review. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to Pirates of the Caribbean. (Though I wish I did.) Any characters that you do not recognize are mine and hopefully the plot is mine. Thank you and please don't sue me.**

**Chapter five: Cannon Fire!**

Once Carrissa was securely locked inside her room, the boys took the ship out of the port of Tortuga and began, once again, their search for Mercedes and her captor(s).

"We should be catching up with them soon, right?" asked Jaimy, rather nervously for someone who didn't have any romantic feelings for Mercedes. (hehehe)

"Mummhumm." Was all Mur said distractedly as he stared at his compass, which strangely enough wouldn't point north. (Hmmm… now where did he get that, I wonder? Family heirloom perhaps?)

"Do you even know where we're going?!" asked Jaimy alarmed.

"What?" asked Mur sharply, looking up, only just realizing Jaimy was talking to him. " Did you just say something?"

"YES!! I just asked if you even knew where we were going." said Jaimy exasperatedly.

Mur looked back down at his compass, avoiding Jaimy's eye.

"Well…" answered Mur evasively, " I know the general direction." Still not looking up as he waved his arm in a random direction.

Jaimy sighed and then looked in the direction that Mur had waved in. Jaimy blinked and squinted into the distance. He saw them.

"Mur," Jaimy exclaimed excitedly, "We gott'em!"

"Got what?" asked Mur confused. He was still staring intensely at the compass. Jaimy smacked Mur in the back of the head.

" Not what, who. The ship. Look." Jaimy pointed to the horizon.

Mur looked up from the compass. The needle was pointing directly at a Ship.

"Ohhh YEAH!! GO me. I am the BEST! GO ME! GO ME! GO ME!!" said Mur in a singsong voice, as he did a little circle over and over with his arms. Jaimy looked over Mur's shoulder at the compass; it was pointing directly at the ship, no matter which way it turned.

"Mur, the needle points directly at the ship, why?" asked Jaimy.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. This compass used to point to where ever the cursed treasure of Cortez was, remember? Well, after the treasure was all recovered and the curse reversed you know the story, my dad had it recalibrated. He was always worried that something like this might happen."

"Your father was worried that Mercedes would be kidnapped?" interrupted Jaimy.

"Well…yeah. I mean he did make quite a few enemies in his day, ok granted most of them were Royal British Naval Officers, but still. Anyway, he had this compass adjusted so that it would point toward where ever Mercedes was. "

"Wow, but he only cares if Mercedes is taken? You're his only son. Does that one work for you too?" asked Jaimy interestedly.

"No he had one made for me too. Clever, eh?" inquired Mur, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

So the boys unfurled every available sail and made way toward the second ship. They had the weather gage, so it wouldn't take long before they caught up…

Mercedes glanced around her; to make sure Matt wasn't coming. Then she slipped into the shadows. As one of Matt's crew passed by, Mercedes reached out a hand, grabbed him and pulled him into the shadows with her.

"Not now, not here. Chelsea, I told you we can't meet during the day…"

Mercedes put a finger to the strange babbling crewman's lips and made a shushing sound.

"Shut up. I'm not Chelsea, so what ever weird thing you have going on keep it to yourself."

The crewman gasped, "You're the girl Matt kidnapped! How'd you get out? He locked that door."

Mercedes made a sickened sound. "I'm not a Sparrow for nothing. I picked the lock."

"Whoa," exclaimed the crewman in awe. " Do you remember that stunt you pulled, the one where you stole the Commodore's wig before the Election Day speech, I just gotta say, Brilliant."

"Well thank you," Mercedes swept him a curtsy. "But 'stole' is such an ugly word. I prefer, 'creatively pilfered'." She smiled. "But back to why I pulled you in here. I am planning an organized riot and you and the rest of the crew need to be a part of it. "

"Ohh this is so exciting. We never get to do anything against the law with just Matt."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow at him. "Right, 'cause kidnapping people is legal. ANYWAY, when I yell, I want all of you to start clapping, savvy?"

"Got it, when I yell, you start clapping."

"No no. When **I** yell **you** start clapping." Repeated Mercedes.

"Ok, so when Matt yells we, that is you and I, start clapping."

"UHGHGHGH!! Get out." And Mercedes pushed him back into the sunlight on the open deck. The next person that walked by she grabbed and told the plan to. They understood it and passed the plan along to the rest of the crew. They seemed to think that this 'organized riot' was a good idea.

Just as Mercedes was leaving the confines of the dark space she was hiding in she spotted Matt.

"Ohh NO!" she exclaimed. She rushed toward the door of the room that she was supposed to be locked in. But Matt was coming fast toward her, she didn't know if she could make it in time without Matt seeing her. She wasn't even sure that Matt hadn't already seen her. She rushed as fast as she could to the door, pulled it open, pressed the lock from the outside, and swiftly closed the door.

Matt hadn't seen Mercedes and ambled to the door in oblivion. When he finally reached the door, he paused, stuck his hand into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a ring of about 15 keys. He looked down at them, puzzled.

"Hmm," Matt sighed. " Now, which one of these opens this door?" He looked up and around him at his crew.

"You!" shouted Matt.

"Who…" asked a confused crewmember, looking over his shoulder. "…Me?"

"Nooooo… your mother," started Matt.

"My mother's not on the ship," interrupted the boy sadly, bowing his head.

Matt made a disgusted sound. "That was sarcasm! Which one of these," he thrust the ring of keys under the boys nose, " opens this door?" He pointed at the door.

"I dunno," shrugged the sailor.

"FOOL!! INCOMPETENT FOOL!! Chelsea throw this … this…ugh I'm so flustered at his stupidity…word."

"Cough Moron cough" coughed Chelsea

"Right… thanks… throw this MORON overboard! Ok let's see… house key," Matt held up the first key. "Same house key copied 13 times."

Chelsea rolled her eyes at Matt's stupidity and threw the moron sailor overboard.

"Ah ha! Here it is," Matt said as he placed the key into the lock and turned.

After Mercedes had made her mad dash to get back into the room and closed the door, she had leaned back against it and slid to the floor to catch her breath. Her head was resting on the door and her eyes were closed when she heard the click of the lock. She looked at the door and then watched in horror as the handle slowly began to turn.

"Where should I go?" Mercedes asked herself. She ran to the bed and sat on it with her elbows resting against a pillow in back of her and her legs over the side. (Not a really great position for someone to be in if the person coming into the room is obsessed with you. They might get…ideas…)

The door opened and in walked Matt. Mercedes realized the position that she was in and quickly stood up; too late though, Matt had seen her and got an idea.

"So, " Matt tittered, "you've changed your mind about me then." He turned his back to her and did the revised fellowship dance minus the electric slide part, which looked like… um… lets just say really stupid. Then he turned back around.

"You wish," said Mercedes coldly.  
"I really do," muttered Matt.

Mercedes narrowed her eyes. "Why do you even like me? I thought you were taught to hate all pirates."

"I was, but…ahh… I'm so confused! How do you do that my minx?" asked Matt with a strange air of a hero worshipper.

"First don't call me a minx, second do what? And third I happen to like someone else!" Spat Mercedes, turning redder and redder as she said all this. After Mercedes said the last thing she clapped her hands over her mouth, she shouldn't have said that to anyone, especially Matt. She wasn't really even admitting it to herself.

Matt gasped then choked. "**PARDON!!??** You like someone else?! **WHOM???!!!** Tell me… Tell me NOW!" spat Matt advancing toward Mercedes threateningly.

"Never," said Mercedes calmly and frostily, taking a step backward.

"Fine, don't tell me. See if I care, I'm pretty sure I know who it is anyway! But it doesn't matter anyway; you're with _me_ now! SO HA HA HAHA!" Matt said angrily as he stormed out of the room and slammed the door, making the panes of the windows rattle.

"This day is NOT going as I planned!" pouted Matt to anyone who was listening, which no one was. " I was supposed to woo her!" And he continued muttering to himself.

Chelsea, who had been looking out over the ocean spotted a ship.

"Sir," Chelsea cried to Matt.

"What?" asked Matt exasperatedly.

"Um, you might want to have a look at this."

"What now? How could this day get any worse?"

Matt walked over to Chelsea and took the spyglass and looked to where Chelsea was pointing and he saw them.

"Prepare for battle, BEAT TO QUARTERS!!" barked Matt. "It's Mur no doubt. CURSE HIM!!! Chelsea bring my utility belt."

Chelsea did and Matt strapped it to his waist. It held his sword, gun, powder, shot, and his toothbrush.

"Whoops," said Matt sheepishly, "better take my tooth brush off or Mur will laugh at me."  
"Good plan, Sir." Said Chelsea mockingly and the crew rushed around them, making ready for battle.

"Right," said Matt as he peered through the spyglass. "Fire a warning shot across her bow. And I won't be too disappointed if you 'accidentally' hit them…" He smiled hungrily, while below decks the cannons were being primed and aimed toward Mur, Jaimy and Carrissa.

"Sir," said Chelsea, " all cannons are standing by."

"Good, good," sneered Matt. "Fire at will."

The fuse was lit and it slowly crept its way toward the powder with a faint hissing sound. The fuse fire hit the powder and Matt's ship lurched sideways as the cannon ball exploded from the gun port. There was a flash followed by blinding white smoke and a thundering boom and the cannon ball whizzed toward Mur, Jaimy and Carrissa….

**Cliffhanger? Hmm… that wasn't intentional, or was it? Well what do ya think? Hmmm…. Reviews please…please?… thanks and until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Keep To the Code

**Well hello, hello, hello! This is my favorite chapter so far, by far. You'll see why soon. I hope it's yours too. It is SO cool! And I'm not just saying that. Lol But ut oh! Keep to the code…sounds serious. Don't you only keep to the code if the worst should happen? Hmmm…. Please read and review. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to Pirates of the Caribbean. (Though I wish I did.) Any characters that you do not recognize are mine and hopefully the plot is mine. Thank you and please don't sue me.**

**Chapter 6: Keep to the Code**

"Jaimy are you ready to save Mercedes? Cause there's no point going just to go. How far are you willing to go to save her?" asked Mur seriously, looking Jaimy in the eye.

"I'd die for her," muttered Jaimy under his breath.  
"Sorry, didn't catch that," said Mur.

"I said I'd go all the way. Let's go," recovered Jaimy.

"Oh good," said Mur and he smiled.

Just then Carrissa ambled up on deck and looked over the ocean at the other ship that they were fast approaching. She squinted, it looked so familiar. Where had she seen it before?

Mur turned to face her, " Now Carrissa I want you to stay put and try not to do anything… stupid…" Mur trailed off. Carrissa raised her hand and swung it at Mur, intending to slap him. Mur caught it at her wrist before it hit him. Then pulled her close to him, there faces barely four inches from each other.

"We wouldn't want you to get your pretty little head shot off now would we? What a pity that would be." Said Mur silkily, his voice just audible in Carrissa's ear as he traced her cheek tenderly with the back of his free hand. Carrissa closed her eyes and shivered. Mur let go of Carrissa's wrist and turned to Jaimy.

"Ok, I'll go in first and you cover me. If I should fall, save Mercedes. If there's time come back for me, if not…" he gulped, "keep to the code."

Jaimy gripped Mur's shoulder. "Aye, the code."

A flash of white smoke was seen, followed by a faint BOOM from the second ship. Mur, Jaimy and Carrissa all turned to look to where the sound came from, the second ship. Mur saw it first.

"CANNON BALL! EVERYONE DOWN!!" Everyone threw themselves to the deck except Mur, who was checking to see that everyone was down and Carrissa who was scared silly and couldn't think what to do. The cannon ball zoomed toward the ship. Mur threw himself on top of Carrissa; they both fell to the floor, Mur falling on top of Carrissa and shielding her from the cannon as it blasted a hole in the captain's quarters wall.

Mur raised his head a little to look around himself and then down at Carrissa. She was staring at him, her eyes wide and full of wonder.

"You…you saved me," said Carrissa, awestruck. "Now GET OFF!" she screeched and she pushed Mur off of her and onto the deck beside her.

"UGH!" roared Mur. "YOU'RE WELCOME!! Don't know why I even bother, try to do something nice and get my head bitten off. GAWD! WOMEN! What am I gunna go when Mercedes is on here too?!" Mur asked Jaimy exasperatedly.

"Go insane?" suggested Jaimy helpfully.

"Possibly" smirked Mur.

The ships were in close quarter now so, Mur and Jaimy grabbed a free line and swung from their ship to the enemies. (Or Matt's) Their swords clashed and clanged with all of Matt's crewmembers, but the boys met little resistance.

After the 'warning' shot was fired, Matt followed the cannon ball's progression with the telescope. He saw his sister on the deck of the ship, then the cannon ball rocketing at her face and next he saw Mur jump and flatten her to the ground to help her avoid getting her head shot off. He was a little disappointed that the cannon ball didn't hit Mur or Carrissa, but got over it when it did hit the ship. Matt saw that the Mur was going to swing over to save Mercedes.

_He's going to have to go through me first._ Thought Matt. _But just in case he gets through me, maybe I'll set up some guards to guard Mercedes_. (Wow, guards guard stuff…what a novel idea!)

So Matt called forth his two biggest and most daunting looking crewmembers and told them to stop anyone from entering Mercedes' room; except him of course. They were armed with swords, a cutlass, pistols and a dagger. NO ONE was entering that room…

Mercedes heard Matt screeching about something, and then she heard the drums.

_Matt ordered the beat to quarters. That must mean Mur is coming!! About bloody time! I need to get out of here._ Mercedes thought as she made her way to the door. Just as she reached the door handle the ship's cannon fired a shot and it pitched sideways, causing Mercedes to stumble backward.

_A warning shot_, thought Mercedes. _Matt really is serious._ She walked back towards the door, turned the handle. _Matt is such a dumb ass! He forgot to lock the door_! Mercedes thought as she quietly pulled open the door and peeked out. She couldn't see much because there were two burly guards blocking the way. Mercedes closed the door. _Now how will I get out? _Mercedes asked herself as she looked around the room for something to use in her escape.

Mur and Jaimy were fighting their way to where Matt was standing, cross armed in front of a door, which no doubt concealed Mercedes. Mur walked up to Matt his sword raised and said, " I'm here to rescue my sister. So make it easy on yourself and move away."

"You're here to save your sister, eh? Well it would appear that you're too late! HA!! She has already fallen deeply and desperately in love with me." Replied Matt calmly in a matter of fact tone. Jaimy's face went stony at Matt's words.

"You lie," said Mur skeptically, hoping against hope Matt was lying.

"No I'm NOT!" insisted Matt with a hint of a hissy fit coming into his voice.

Back in the room, Mercedes had found a large, heavy vase like thing. She quietly opened the door again, picked up the vase and hit each of the guards in the back of the head, knocking them unconscious. Matt who was standing in front of the guards heard two thunks and turned around to see what had made the noise. He had to swiftly jump out of the way because the guards were slowly falling forward onto the deck, as if in slow motion. Matt looked at the doorway and in it he saw Mercedes, looking quite pretty as her long hair fell into her face while she was putting the vase down after knocking out the guards.

He blinked in disbelief. Behind him Mur smiled and Jaimy's face lit up.

"My love," simpered Matt. "What are you doing?"

"I'm saving myself and aiding my brother, who has come to rescue me. But you," she pointed an accusing finger at Mur, " are taking way to long!" Mur hung his head sheepishly and mumbled something about needing to stop for supplies. Jaimy shifted out from behind Mur and caught Mercedes' eye, she gasped ever so slightly, Jaimy smiled and winked at her.

"No!" screamed Matt looking at Jaimy. "What are you doing here?!!" Matt was watching Jaimy look at Mercedes and comprehension dawned on his face.

"I," began Jaimy, but Matt cut him off.

"Chelsea!" Matt called. "Guard Mercedes." Chelsea walked over to where Mercedes was standing, took out her sword and effectively blocked her way. Mercedes walked up to her.

"Get out of my way, Chelsea. I don't want to fight you." Said Mercedes evenly.

"Ohh please," said Chelsea putting her hands up in mock surrender, "I'm scarred now." She finished mockingly.

Mercedes walked back over to the unconscious guards, bent down and tried to pull one of their swords from its sheath. She tugged and tugged but she couldn't get it free. So Mercedes abandoned the fruitless cause and walked slowly and provocatively over to Matt. When she got to him she pressed close to him, like she was going to hug him and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. Matt's eyes closed, Jaimy put on the stony look again and Mur's mouth fell open.

But Mercedes didn't hug Matt. Instead she just pulled out his sword from its sheath and pushed Matt away into the wall, stunned. When Mercedes turned she had a smile on her face, she giggled and said, "Ahh a girls charm." Then she walked back over to Chelsea. "Fine, if we have to do this the hard way," Mercedes looked at Chelsea and Chelsea looked back as if sizing her up. "So be it."

Chelsea lunged first, Mercedes skipped easily aside and the blade missed he completely. Chelsea swiveled around and faced Mercedes. Mercedes attacked feigning going in high but actually going low. Chelsea's and Mercedes's blades clashed together and sent sparks flying. The two girls were moving fast, going this way and that. Matt, Jaimy and all of Matt's crew were staring, entranced. A few, oh who am I trying to kid, all the crew were making wolf calls and hooting at the girls.

"Whoa, where did she learn to do that?" asked Matt in awe.

"DAMN! She's good!" said Jaimy admiringly.

"I KNOW!" said Mur. "I taught her everything she knows."

"No way!" said Matt, turning to look at Mur. "Mur you're not that good."

"You want to come over here and say that?" asked Mur threateningly.

There was a collective gasp from the crowd as Chelsea reached into her boot and pulled out a long dagger. Mercedes swung her sword out in front of her making Chelsea falter and step backward. Mercedes was smiling, she always enjoyed a good fight, and Chelsea was certainly giving her one. Chelsea came at Mercedes with the dagger, aiming at her cheek. Mercedes put up her free left hand to block the blade and it sliced her palm. Mercedes didn't make a sound when her palm was cut but instead clutched her fist to her body and retreated away from Chelsea, she backed into the railing. Mercedes looked down at the blood streaming from the cut in her palm and then at Chelsea, who was advancing slowly toward her.

Mercedes' eyes grew cold and she gave Chelsea a positively devilish look, one that told everyone that she was truly a Sparrow. A hush suddenly fell over the ship as though someone had turned off the volume. The only sound heard was Chelsea's footsteps as she advanced toward Mercedes. Chelsea raised her blade and brought it down, aiming for Mercedes' sword, hoping to knock it from her hand. But Mercedes leapt onto the railing, Chelsea's sword came down harmlessly onto the railing. Mercedes kicked the sword from Chelsea's hand, flipped off the railing, over Chelsea's back and landed on the deck. Then Mercedes ran and pushed Chelsea over the side of the ship into the ocean. Everyone except Matt, Mur and Jaimy ran to the side to watch Chelsea swim away to a deserted island in the distance. Then they all turned to look at Mercedes who had walked over and was standing by her brother and Jaimy, still holding her sword, or rather Matt's sword. Mercedes whistled. Everyone in the crew started clapping.

"Stop the madness!" shouted Matt over the noise.

Mercedes took the sword she was holding and flung it at the door near where Matt was standing. It struck and stayed in the wood a mere three inches from Matt's head. Matt looked sideways at the sword, which was making the ominous sound of swyoo swyoo swyoo (the sound…think of the first fight scene in potc when Will fights Jack in the blacksmith shop) as it swayed back and forth, and he gulped.

"Right," smiled Mercedes. "Well, as much fun as its been, it's time to save me now boys." She grabbed Jaimy and Mur by the wrist and all three climbed onto the railing of the ship. Jaimy and Mur grabbed the ropes that they had swung over on and made ready to depart. But Mercedes turned back to the crew and did a dainty little curtsy. Then Jaimy placed his free arm firmly around Mercedes' slim waist, Mercedes draped her arms around his neck and they swung to Carrissa's ship and were quickly sailing away from Matt, before he and his crew regained their bearings. (They were all still shocked at Mercedes' terrific swordplay.)

**Cliffhanger? Hmm… that wasn't intentional, or was it? Well what do ya think? Hmmm…. Reviews please…please?… thanks and until next time. Keep a Sharp Eye…. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Parents to the Rescue and A W...

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing and reading! I LOVE LOVE LOVE reviews so if you want me to hurry up with a chapter hound me about it, I might get it up faster…then again maybe not, but I would certainly try harder to get it up. So I want to thank all my reviewers, because you guys rock!**

**Buddi: hey! This is your chappie! Lol**

**Laura: thanks for reviewing, it means a lot and I will get to read your story and write a totally awesome review. You just need to tell me where it is again cause I can't find it…**

**Rogue-Chimera26: You're mentioned in this one! Yea!**

**Maite: the deserted isle might possible be Cap'n Jack's isle…you're the only one who caught that! Go you!**

**Smithy: I'm glad you (hopefully) liked it. Please keep reading and reviewing.**

**Ok here goes Please read and review. Thanks. P.s sorry this took so long its just that I had exams and we all know how much they suck! So on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to Pirates of the Caribbean. (Though I wish I did.) Any characters that you do not recognize are mine and hopefully the plot is mine. Thank you and please don't sue me. Oh and any other little tidbits that I might throw in that you might recognize from other stories, are probably from other stories.**

**Chapter 7: Parents to the Rescue and a Wound Healed**

Mur, Mercedes, and Jaimy quickly swung back to their ship and were underway before Matt's crew could regain their bearings. (They were all of them stunned at Mercedes' terrific swordplay.) Matt just stared open mouthed as he watched the ship sail away, what was he going to do? His one true love had escaped from him with another man! He couldn't have that; Mercedes really loved him, even if she didn't know it yet!

Matt turned to face his crew.

"Well? What are you all waiting for!" barked Matt. "Get after them! Let's go! Time's a wasting!" As he yelled at his crew they sprung into action, jumping into the rigging and making sail. The other ship was a solid half hour ahead.

Matt turned back to the departing ship. _Now_ he thought _I need a plan…_

Meanwhile, I think it's time we went back to the worried parents.

Commodore called the maid, Stephanie into the lounge and asked her to bring him a glass of water. When she walked back into the room with Commodore's water, she spotted William Turner.

"You!" Steph exclaimed, wide eyed. She dropped the glass of water all over the commodore. "It's you! Will you give me a hug?" she asked Will breathlessly.

Will looked puzzledly (hmm is that even a word? I dunno but it sounded good, and if not awesome! I just made up a word.) back at Steph.

"I'm married," Will began, "and I have a child."

"Ohh sure! You wouldn't hug me in the first story and now you still won't give me one!" Stormed Steph and she turned on her heel and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her, leaving Will looking frightened, Jack amused and the Commodore sopping.

"That was interesting," said Jack looking at the closed door through which the raging Stephanie had just departed. "What was she talking about, mate?" asked Jack looking back at Will. "Not one o' those wenches you met when we went to Tortuga was it?"

"Not that I remember…" started Will, "You can never mention that to anyone!" said Will quickly turning to Commodore.

"I'll try, but if it happens to come up in a casual conversation with your _wife, _then so be it." Said the commodore, smirking.

"You wouldn't dare…" started Will, glaring at Commodore Norington.

"Ohh…I would!" he fired back

"Not if I threaten to tell **_your wife_** about that time when you…"  
"ANYWAY!" interrupted the Commodore loudly before Will could finish his sentence. "We're going to find the children," said Norington pompously.

"Right, " said Jack enthusiastically, smiling and clapping his hands together, "let's be off then." And he looked around the room at Commodore.

"We don't need your help," retorted Commodore Norington, scrunching his nose in disgust.

"But I have two children out there also! AND need I mention again that it _is_ MY daughter that was kidnapped! I have a…"

"Take this man to prison so he cannot interfere with this rescue mission as he would, most likely, screw it up." Said Commodore. At his words two hefty guards came tramping into the room, grabbed Jack by the upper arms and started to drag him out of the house en route to jail.

"Come along Will, let us go and find our children."  
"Uh, listen Norington; I really think that Jack should come. I mean, well, his two children are out there and…"

"Do you want to come or not?" asked Commodore, trying to raise an eyebrow to look persuasive and failing. Will just sighed and followed Commodore out of the house and to the docks.

As Will and Commodore Norington were heading toward the docks they passed Jack and his two guards. Will lagged behind a bit and fell into step with the guards. He accidentally stuck his foot in the bigger of the two huge guards path and kept walking. The guard tripped over Will's foot and let Jack's arm go as he fell, but he couldn't catch himself in time and was knocked unconscious by the fall. The other guard stopped with Jack and looked at his fallen comrade. While he was distracted, Jack hit him in the back of the head with his gun handle, effectively knocking him out also. Jack quickly snuck into the shadows and followed Will and Commodore Norington to the ship. Will and Commodore Norington boarded the ship and went into Norington's cabin to set a likely course while the rest of the crew took the ship out into open water.

While those two were busy Jack ran out from the shadows. He sprinted the length of the dock and jumped toward the departing ship, hoping to reach it. For a second it looked like he was going to make it…but the wind suddenly picked up and moved the ship swiftly forward. So instead Jack does a graceful and quite showy dive into the water. The anchor was still being hoisted up from the water so Jack swam fast toward it and grabbed on. It pulled him up to the ship and he grabbed a rope that was hanging over the side and pulled himself to a near-by window.

Jack pushed on the window and it silently opened. He peered cautiously inside and then climbed, cat like, through it. It was a storage room filled with all supply boxes. Jack's foot caught on the window ledge and he tripped in a very Jack-like fashion, fell into some boxes causing them to completely topple over which, in turn caused a whole bunch of noise that was sure to attract attention.

Jack quickly stood up, cast a furtive glance at the door, which was open, and then hid behind it.

Sure enough it wasn't long before someone came to investigate the noise. It was a girl, Buddi, who was employed on the ship as part of the security. She walked cautiously through the door and looked slowly around to see if anyone or thing was in there. She slowly walked deeper into the room. The door slammed behind her and she whipped around, holding up the lantern that she had brought with her. What she saw was Jack Sparrow leaning casually against the closed door.

"Umm," started Buddi, "I really don't think you're supposed to be in here." She looked closer at Jack. "Hey! You're that…Jack Sparrow. Didn't the Commodore send you to jail? How are you here?"

"Darling," started Jack, "I'm _Captain _Jack Sparrow, Savvy?" And he winked at her.

She made a little squeak as then started gushing, "OHH! I just have to say. You are with out a doubt the BEST pirate around! I don't care what Commodore says about you! I mean, really, you always get the better of him and," Buddi stopped talking and looked down because she felt something going around her ankles. Jack had tied her wrists and ankles while she was babbling away.

Buddi sighed, "I am like the worst guard! This always happens!"  
Jack gave her a pitying look. "Ok darling, listen up. I'll untie you if, **IF, **you keep your trap shut about my being on the ship. Got it?" he added, threateningly.

Buddi shrugged her shoulders, "Ok, sounds fair." Buddi replied smiling a complacent smile.

Jack turned to leave but then turned back to Buddi. "And one more thing, sweet cheeks," said Jack walking closer to Buddi. "If you tell the Commodore I'm here, you're going overboard. Get it?"

Buddi gulped, "got it."

"Good, no worries then." Said Jack smiling as he bent down and undid Buddi's bonds. "Off you get. And remember our little agreement." Said Jack as he pushed Buddi gently toward the door.

Meanwhile Carrissa's ship had sailed into a hidden cove. Mercedes went and said hello to Carrissa who was cowering in her room. (She really hated the noise of the battle, nor did she like violence, or sailing, or salt water…). Anyway, Mercedes went and got some bandages to wrap her hand with. Then she went to the room that she would be staying in for the rest of the journey and tried to bind her hand.

Forty-five minutes later, Mercedes let out a scream of frustration and slammed the bandages down on the floor. She just couldn't wrap her hand up in the bandage one handed. She took in a deep breath and looked up. Jaimy was leaning against the doorframe. (and looking quite sexy if I do say so my self.)

"Mer, do you need any help?" asked Jaimy seriously.

"Oh NO, Jaimy," came Mercedes' voice, thick with sarcasm, she was staring at her hand again. Her brow furrowed with concentration, her face turning a deeper shade of red every second. "I'm doing JUST FINE by my self!"

"Well," said Jaimy thoughtfully, "it looks to me like you might need some help."

And he walked over to where Mercedes was sitting, sat down and pulled the bandages and her hand gently toward him. Jaimy began to softly wrap Mercedes' hand while she calmed down.

"Thank you," said Mercedes quietly, her frustration ebbing away. She watched Jaimy's face as he mended her hand; there was love and care in his face.

Jaimy leaned a little closer so he could see the knot he was tying in the fading light. Jaimy pulled the strips of fabric tight, a little too tight, and inhaled sharply, pulled her hand (and Jaimy) closer to her and looked up, right into Jaimy's lovely chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm sorry," whispered Jaimy, pulling Mercedes' hand closer to his chest and gently rubbing her hand with his thumb.

They both leaned slowly forward for a kiss. And then…

**And Then… Then WHAT! And then Matt came and gave Mercedes a million dollars… her own spaceship? WHAT! Ah the suspense! Hee hee I really like being evil. Ok review and tell me to hurry with the next chapter so you can all sleep at night… lol. Until then, keep a sharp eye. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Interupted Kisses and an Inge...

**Sorry this chapter took so long! I had this massive Macbeth paper due and then I went to Florida for February break and I didn't have a computer down there. Well here is the much over due chapter. And thanks to my reviewers:**

**Kirafirefan6583: yay! You reviewed! Ok im going to read it so get ready for an awesome review! And Self-defense tomorrow.**

**Pyrope:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You MADE MY WEEKEND! I was so excited! 3 reviews! You better keep it up!**

**Maite: Hey there. I'm so excited that you keep reading and reviewing! Usally my anomous reviewers just like disappear…or get pushed of a ship onto a deserted island or something! Thanks!**

**j.k.roller: hi there, welcome welcome. I hope you come back and r&r again.**

**Buddi: Hey buddi, I haven't seen you in a while or talked to you either. Well thanks for reviewing. I don't think I put any insides in this chappie. I think I might have run out! OHH NOO. Guess I'll just have to skip preschooler and come to lunch on D-days. Lol**

**Rogue-chimera26: Hey you haven't updated in a while. Do it soon k? well c you later**

**So on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to Pirates of the Caribbean. (Though I wish I did.) Any characters that you do not recognize are mine and hopefully the plot is mine. Thank you and please don't sue me. Oh and any other little tidbits that I might throw in that you might recognize from other stories, are probably from other stories.**

**Chapter 8:Interupted Kisses and an Ingenious Plan.**

_"I'm sorry," whispered Jaimy, pulling Mercedes' hand closer to his chest and gently rubbing her hand with his thumb._

_They both leaned slowly forward for a kiss. And then…_

…and then a long, loud, high-pitched shriek was heard from the doorway. It was soon followed by the thundering footsteps of someone running into the room. Suddenly, just as Mercedes and Jaimy's lips were about to lightly touch, Mercedes' head was violently ripped away from Jaimy's by the hair.

"How DARE you try to kiss him? HE is MINE!" screeched an outraged and possibly unstable Carrissa. She pushed Mercedes away, grabbed Jaimy by the shirtfront, and lifted him up while saying, "As for YOU, Jaimy Demetrious Turner! I'm VERY disappointed in you!" Carrissa paused and her eyes flashed. Then she continued in a motherly, condescending tone, " Go to your room! I'll deal with you later." And she and Jaimy walked out of the room, well Carrissa walked out of the room and dragged Jaimy behind her, leaving Mercedes sitting on the floor massaging the spot where Carrissa had attacked her scalp.

Carrissa dropped Jaimy off and then stomped in Mur's room. She burst through the door to Mur's room, walked in, and then slammed the door as hard as she could. Mur looked up surprised and a little scared.

"What happened Carrissa?" asked Mur concerned.

Carrissa seemed not to have heard him.

"Do you know what that dratted-prat- of-a-sister just almost did!"

"Nope," said Mur, "but I have a feeling that I'm going to find out…and don't call Mercedes a dratted prat." He finished defensively.

"Fine, I walked in on Jaimy and that _little wench, _sitting on the floor of her room, holding hands and about to…" Carrissa paused for dramatic effect, "about to _kiss!_ And who knows what else would have happened if I hadn't walked in on them!" None of the information Carrissa had just said was reaching Mur's brain. But Carrissa continues ranting, " JUST THINK, Jaimy, _MY_ Jaimy," Carrissa would have continuedbut what she was saying finally reached Mur's brain.

"HE WHAT!" Stormed Mur. He couldn't believe that Mercedes, his little baby sister, the little girl that used to run around the house in nothing but their fathers' boots, jacket and hat (wow that's embarrassing, she did have on little bloomers), _his_ Mercedes, would ever willingly engage in that kind of activity. KISSING!

"She what? They didn't?" he asked exasperatedly.

"They almost did!" answered Carrissa, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm gunna **_KILL_** Jaimy!" shouted Mur, and then under his breath he said, "putting moved on my little sister…"

"Oh Mur," sniffed Carrissa, "I can't believe it." (sniffle) "It's not like I'm mean to him or anything." Here Carrissa began to sob and Mur rolled his eyes, then he looked up.

"Carrissa," Mur started, as he walked over and hugged her comfortingly. Seeing Carrissa cry really made Mur feel sorry for her and enabled him not see her as the Norington that he thought she was. He let go of her and held her at arms length, bending a little so her could look into Carrissa's honey colored eyes.

"It's ok," Mur said, "I wouldn't worry about it." Mur smiled down at Carrissa.

Carrissa sniffled again.

"Thanks Mur," smiled Carrissa through her tears. "You're really sweet."

"Yeah…well," began Mur.

"No I really mean it. After the way I've been treating you, I'm surprised you're still talking to me! I mean I didn't even thank you for throwing yourself on top of me at the battle and all. I don't know why my father thinks all pirates are bad; you don't seem to be. And I was so mean to you!" she hiccupped a little. "I bit you and I threw a glass at you and I tied you up and I gagged you and I called you a loser and I hit you and…"

"Ok," said Mur cutting Carrissa off by putting a finger to her lips. Both Mur and Carrissa leaned forward slightly, for a soft kiss.

Then Mur's bedroom door opened with a creak, both Mur and Carrissa looked over at the noise, their lips still puckered slightly.

"Ohh…I'll, just come back later…" it was Mercedes, her eyelids fluttered and she fainted, falling gently to the floor.

"Oye," said Mur, "I think I need to have a heart to heart with Mer." Mur said as he looked back at Carrissa. They both leaned toward each other again for another kiss.

Just as their lips were about to touch, Jaimy walked past the door. He looked in and saw Carrissa and Mur on the floor, just about to kiss and Mercedes sprawled in the doorway. He stooped, scooped up Mercedes tenderly in his arms, stepped over the threshold into the room and cleared his throat.

"Ehhem…"

Mur covered for almost (again) kissing Carrissa by brushing an invisible something from her cheek.

"There, got it."

"Uh, thanks Mur." Said Carrissa, blushing.

" And you yelled at me for almost kissing Mercedes…hypocrite," said Jaimy to Carrissa, as he took a few more steps into the room. "What were you two just about to do?"

"If you don't mind, Jaimy, put Mercedes on the bed. I need to have a discussion with her when she wakes up. Then both of you leave…please," Mur said as he cut Jaimy off from scolding them.

Jaimy walked over to the bed, put a knee on it to steady himself, and gently placed Mercedes on the pillows. Jaimy looked down and brushed a stray curl from Mercedes' neck, his hand lingering on her neck.

Carrissa walked over, dragged Jaimy away from the bed and then marched out the door. Mur closed the door behind them and then pulled a chair over to the bedside. As Mur sat down, Mercedes' eyelids began to flutter open as she regained consciousness.

Mur looked long and hard at Mercedes then said, " Mer, we need to have a talk about kissing other peoples fiancés."

Mercedes sat up and looked Mur seriously and unwaveringly in the eye, " Mur," she began. "We need to have a talk about kissing other peoples fiancés."

And Mercedes and Mur held their serious faces until Mercedes smiled slightly.

Then Mur smiled and said, " Ok. Point taken. I caught you, you caught me, truce?"

Outside the room, Jaimy and Carrissa had their ears pressed against the door, hopping to hear the conversation within.

"What did she just say?" asked Jaimy.

"Something about a Beyonce?" said an unsure Carrissa. "Dammed solid oak doors! NO good for eavesdropping…"

Back in the room Mur was giving Mercedes a hug.

"Well, lets try not to do it again. Agreed?" asked Mur.

"Yea, try is the key word in that sentence isn't it." Said Mercedes under her breath.

"Didn't catch that," said Mur, "what?"

"Agreed," said Mercedes, smiling.

Outside the room Jaimy and Carrissa were still leaning against the door with all their combined weight. A loud CRACK was heard and both Jaimy and Carrissa went tumbling into the room as the door burst open.

"I MUST have her back," Matt bellowed at John, his replacement first mate. And I must say that he was not doing as fine a job as Chelsea, but since Chelsea was somewhat indisposed of at the moment…he was the best Matt could do.

"Who?" asked John. Let's just say that John was not the sharpest sword in the barrel, nice guy, but not too smart.

"MERCEDES! DUH! The whole reason we are out here on this stupid ship in the Middle of the BLOODY OCEAN!" shouted Matt, slamming his fist on the table with a dull thud. "Ow" (Considering Matt 'slammed his fist onto the table, shouldn't it make a louder sound? Weakling!)

"Ohh. Jack Sparrow's daughter, right? Yea she's that gorgeous one what organized that riot and is gifted with the sword?" John let out a long, low whistle. Matt was starring at this man disbelievingly. "You know who else is quite good looking? Your sister Carrissa…"

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" screamed Matt as he clapped his hands over his ears. "That's My SISTER! Ugh gross. GUARDS throw this wing nut overboard!"

Two hefty guards emerged out of the shadows, grabbed John and dragged him out of the room. A faint splash was heard, preceded by a long:

G

A

H

H

H

H

"AH HA!" exclaimed Matt."I have come up with and ingenious plan! Quickly find that ship and bring up the…web."

"Aye aye sir." Said a complacent crewman.

"Oh and put up the post available notice. I'm looking for a new officer…"

**So what did you think? I know it's a little short but…tell me how ya'll liked it, kay? Hee hee I went a little southern there. Well I can't wait to get up the next chapter and I started a ficlet so that should be up soon. OK now go hit that little purple/blue button and leave me a nice long review! Thanks! Love you all! Keep a sharp eye and until next chapter ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: Broken Promises, Lovers Lost,...

**So I didn't get many reviews this time. Slackers! O-well make up for it this time ok.**

**Maite: thank you! You are the only reviewer. Hmm. I have to get on my friends cases… lol You Rock totally and absoultly! Keep it up!**

**Right well on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to Pirates of the Caribbean. (Though I wish I did.) Any characters that you do not recognize are mine and hopefully the plot is mine. Thank you and please don't sue me. Oh and any other little tidbits that I might throw in that you might recognize from other movies or books, are probably from other movies or books.**

**Chapter Nine: Broken Promises, Lovers Lost, and The Web**

While Matt was desperately searching for the other ship, Jack was still hidden on Commodore Norington's ship. He was still in the storage room, pressed against the wall and hoping that Buddi wouldn't betray her promise. He decided that it was time to explore the ship, partly to get his bearings, partly to check out Commodore's ship and see what he could possible "borrow", and partly because his legs were really getting cramped.

Commodore was in his quarters when he heard a very loud crash sound coming from somewhere on his ship. Will, who was with him, heard it too. Well let's face it, the whole ship heard it.

"What was that?" asked Commodore, alarmed. He walked over to the door and stuck his head out to see if he could see what made the sound.

Will rolled his eyes behind the Commodore's back, there was only one thing, or person, that could've made that much noise in such a short time. "Do you know I have absolutely no idea…"said Will convincingly.

"Ok," said Commodore.

But not ten minutes later Commodore looked back at Will, "I think I should go and check it out,"

Will sighed, "Why?" He asked, concerned. He didn't want Jack to be found out, at least not yet.

"Well…I am the captain of this vessel. I think I'm supposed to do stuff like this, aren't I?"

"Yes, sir. That is one of the duties of the captain." Replied Donahue, Commodore's first mate.

So Commodore left his cabin with Will and walked down the hallway, which he thought the noise came from. Halfway down he met Buddi.

"What was that crash noise before, did you hear it?" Asked Commodore when Buddi stopped before him and saluted.

Buddi shifted on her feet and avoided the Commodore's eye. "Ummm, what crash noise before?" answered Buddi all to innocently.

"You know, the boxes falling over or something," started Commodore, waving his hands vaguely in front of him to indicate the motion of boxes falling over.

"Ohhh! THAT crash noise," started Buddi. "'Twas nothing, sir. Naught but a clumsy person."

Commodore's eyes narrowed. "Who? You?" he asked suspiciously. _It couldn't be him…it better not be him…. no, no I sent him to jail…_

Buddi snorted. "OH NO, not me. It was Jack Sparrow…OPPSSS!" Buddi clapped her hands over her mouth. "Uh I mean a big rat! AHH…Curses!"

"Commodore's mouth dropped in horror. "He's not on THIS ship! That's impossible!"

"It's not impossible…"said Jack, stepping out from the shadows where he had been watching everything. "It's improbable," and he flashed Commodore his trademark smirk, and showing a gold tooth.

"UGHHH!" sighed Commodore.

"So, what'da ya say, Commodore?" asked Jack in a mockingly pleading mannor.

"Can I stay with you and look for _my children_? It's such a bother having to find my own ship and all, and since we're all going to the same place we can ship-pool."

Commodore let out another pathetic sigh, "Fine!" he said through clenched teeth. "Just don't bother me."

"Thanks mate, you won't regret this, I swear." Said Jack, putting his hands together in a way of thanks.

"Mmmm," said Commodore turning away and closing his eyes.

Behind him Will smiled at Jack, Jack smiled back, then cast a fleeting look over Buddi, who gulped.

Later that night, Jack snuck into Buddi's room. He picked her up gently, so as not to disturb her slumber, and quietly made his way back out of the room. He tiptoed with Buddi in his arms to the side of the ship. She turned in his arms; she was no older than his daughter…Jack paused, looking at her. Was he losing his nerve? He shook his head and roughly through her overboard. Buddi, of course woke up when she hit the water and then swam to safety, the nearest island; which strangely enough already had people on it. (Hmm, wonder who they could be? That's something to ponder, now isn't it? The suspense!)

_Outside the room Jaimy and Carrissa were still leaning against the door with all their combined weight. A loud CRACK was heard and both Jaimy and Carrissa went tumbling into the room as the door burst open._

Mur and Mercedes looked over at Jaimy and Carrissa and started laughing hysterically at the sight of them. Carrissa had fallen on top of Jaimy and their faces were bright red. Carrissa rolled off of Jaimy and Jaimy said, "That was…odd"

"And what were you doing that would cause you to fall through the door?" asked Mercedes looking at Jaimy, her eyes twinkling.

"Nothing of importance," said Carrissa snappily.

Mur and Jaimy made a face at each other.

"Well since we're in a beautiful cove, who wants to go swimming?" asked Jaimy enthusiastically, looking around.

"Salt water, Jaimy." Started Carrissa in a whisper. "How many time do I have to tell you," her voice was steadily rising. "SALT WATER!" she screamed, moving threateningly forward.

"Ok," said Jaimy, holding his ground and staring Carrissa down. "I'm not forcing you to come." He turned away from her and put on a smile. "Anyone else?" he asked looking at Mercedes.

"I'd love to go swimming, Jaimy," said Mercedes happily smiling.

"I think I'll stay here with Carrissa." Said Mur with a meaningful glance at Carrissa, Carrissa smiled.

"Mmmm," said Jaimy and Mercedes together. Then Jaimy grabbed Mercedes' hand and they rushed up to the top deck to go swimming. It's still a mystery to this day, but somehow Mur helped Carrissa to become…nice! (Shocking I know) Well, nicer than she had been anyway. Her temper controlled and what not.

So on the top deck Jaimy took off his shirt, stood on the railing and looked sneakily over at Mercedes.

"Coming?" he asked smoothly.

Mercedes, who was already in her thick, canvas bodice smiled and walked over to the railing. Jaimy put out is hand to her and she took it. He pulled her up with him.

"Ok, we'll jump on three," said Jaimy, still holding Mercedes' hand.

"Ok," said Mercedes, slowly sliding her hand out from Jaimy's grasp.

"One,"

It was almost out.

"Two,"

It was completely out…

"Three…ah" Jaimy jumped and did a cannonball. He thought Mercedes was coming with him, because he had her hand. He landed in the water and after he had come up Jaimy looked around for Mercedes. He didn't see her; he was looking frantically around when he heard a whistle. He looked up to the railing of the ship. There she was, her hair being blown into her face by the soft sea breeze. She smiled.

"You cheated!" he called, smiling back.

"Pirate," she called back, echoing the first conversation that her father and Jaimy's father had had.

"Get down here! The water's warm."

"Nice cannonball," said Mercedes mockingly. "Very fancy…"

"Shut up! Let's see you do something better."

Mercedes' smile widened. "OK"

She launched herself off the side of the ship and extended her arms as if flying. Then she put them over her head and gracefully dove into the water.

Jaimy stared open mouthed. Mercedes was just full of surprises. She came up next to him, her eyes and nose the only things above the water.

"Nice dive," said Jaimy. "It could've been better." He said seriously and winked at Mercedes. Her eyes widened and she spit a mouth full of water at him.

"Wow you haven't done that since Mur and I dumped a bucket of water on your head when you were fifteen."

"Yes and then I put ink in your tea…' said Mercedes innocently. Jaimy put a hand on her head and dunked her. Then before she came up he went under water.

When Mercedes came up she didn't know where Jaimy had gone. Then she felt a pull on her leg. Of course she thought it was Jaimy so she just stayed there. But he didn't resurface. There was another pull at her leg. Mercedes looked down into the crystal clear water, all she saw was a tan streak. She followed it with her eyes; it went behind a nearby rock. She listened and d heard breathing, so she quietly swam over to the rock and climbed up onto it. When she got on the other side she saw Jaimy with his back to her. She sat on the rock until he caught his breath.

"You know Jaimy," started Mercedes, just as Jaimy was about to go under again. He turned to look at her. "You really frightened me. I didn't know where you went and then something was pulling at my leg…"

He smiled, "My evil plan worked."

Mercedes shook her head and splashed water at Jaimy. He climbed on the rock and sat next to Mercedes in the sun. The day was warm and sunny. There were no clouds in the sky and the water was as calm as could be. The cove was very big, big enough for at least another ship.

Mercedes sat up. "This is so beautiful." Said Mercedes looking around.

Jaimy propped himself on his elbows. "So are you." He said, softly looking at Mercedes.

Mercedes looked away from him, smiled and blushed.

Jaimy sat completely up and gently turned Mercedes' face to his, he had a faint roguish smile playing about his lips. Their eyes locked. Jaimy moved forward and kissed Mercedes tenderly. Mercedes closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Jaimy's neck, surrendering to his kiss. Jaimy's hands were in her hair and pulling her closer. Their kiss slowly deepened, until Mercedes gasped slightly and pushed away, as if realizing what she had done.

"No, " she said when she pushed away, her eyes still closed. "No, Jaimy, we can't do this, it won't work."

"Why won't it work?" asked Jaimy, pleadingly. "Mercedes listen to me…" he began, looking Mercedes' pretty face and taking her hand. A cloud covered the sun and fog started to roll in. A distant thunder boomed.

Mercedes' eyes opened slowly. "No you listen. We live in the real world, come back to it, "she said harshly. Jaimy turned his face away from her.

_She didn't mean it, she **couldn't** mean it._

"Your _engaged,_ Jaimy, and I'm…" She paused as though accepting a sad truth, her expression and tone softened. "I'm not the one you're engaged to." Mercedes finished softly, looking into Jaimy's chocolate eyes.

"It wouldn't have to be like that, Mercedes." Said Jaimy quietly, almost to himself, taking his hand away from hers.

Matt's ship was steadily approaching and entering the cove through the fog that had rolled in. Two huge beams had been lowered from the bow of the ship and a huge net was draped across them and securely fastened. From the deck Matt looked through his spyglass and spotted Jaimy and Mercedes on the rock.

"There," said Matt as he pointed to the rock. The ship creaked as it turned toward the rock.

Jaimy and Mercedes were still sitting on the rock in silence. Mercedes was having trouble seeing.

"There must be salt in my eyes," she thought through her tears.

Jaimy had put on a stony, resigned look. At the creaking Jaimy looked over and his eyes widened.

"Mercedes," started Jaimy urgently, standing up and bringing Mercedes with him. "It's Matt. Quick! Swim to the ship, I'll distract him. And If I'm taken remember this: We are meant to be together, in this world or the next. It's destined to be." He lightly pushed her toward Carrissa's ship. Mercedes just looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"GO!" he cried as he jumped into the water toward Matt's ship.

Mercedes jumped and started to swim as fast as she could to Carrissa's ship. She reached the ladder, climbed up onto the deck and ran to see if she could spot Jaimy. She watched in horror as Matt's ship neared Jaimy. The net was lowered into the water and scooped Jaimy up (seemly by mistake) and continued to sail out of the cove.

"NO!" screamed Mercedes rushing to the railing of the ship and starting to climb onto it.

Mur and Carrissa had come up on deck because of Mercedes' scream. Mur had to dash over and grab Mercedes around the middle to stop her from jumping off the ship to try and save Jaimy. They both fell backward onto the deck, Mercedes trying t desperately to get to Jaimy.

"Matt is here for me! For me!" she sobbed. "Why did he take Jaimy!"

"It must be some new twist in his evil plot," said Mur over his shoulder to Carrissa.

"We must save him!" said Mercedes passionately to Mur and Carrissa. "Now! GO! GO!"

But Matt's ship was gone, gone like the wind…

**So what did you think? Please review! Thank you all so much. This story is shaping up nicely. Yes indeed. Well there were 2 movie references in this one (other that PotC of course). If you find them tell me maybe you'll get something special. Like being put in the story! Ok Thanks! Love you all! Keep a sharp eye and until next chapter ;) p.s my other ficlet that's not really a ficlet is up. Read that too, please.**


	10. Chapter Ten: A Game Before You Die and A...

**Hey there all! It's me, well its beena while but here's the next chappie! Right- o here's the thankee's!**

**Maite: Hey! Matt's plan…hmm all explained in this chapter…evil laughter rite**

**Rogue-Chimera26: Hello my fellow conspirator! Well now…you didn't find any food in that cupboard didja? Lol keep reading!**

**kirafirefan6583:HEY my Looney friend! OMG lost…whoa. Oh man sawyer, poor guy. Why dost Jack tease him so? Lol wow…I have no idea where that came from…sigh I love him…anyway… see you**

**copeacha: ahh don't we all all love a good relationship…intrigue… I know I do…thanks for reading, please continue.**

**Buddi-chan: Hey wacky lil' kid. There was no tall blonde girl in the last chapter…lol…but I did use a quote that u say all the time, see if you can find it….lah! uh yea the mad one**

**Right well on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to Pirates of the Caribbean. (Though I wish I did.) Any characters that you do not recognize are mine and hopefully the plot is mine. Thank you and please don't sue me. Oh and any other little tidbits that I might throw in that you might recognize from other movies or books, are probably from other movies or books.**

**Chapter Ten: A Game Before You Die And a Change of Heart**

_Matt is here for me! For me!" she sobbed. "Why did he take Jaimy!"_

"_It must be some new twist in his evil plot," said Mur over his shoulder to Carrissa. _

"_We must SAVE him!" cried Mercedes passionately to Mur and Carrissa. "Now! GO! GO!"_

Though Matt's ship had gone, Mur ordered the crew to start out after it.

Meanwhile, Commodore, Will and Jack (yes Commodore is letting Jack go along) (by-the-way, how many readers knew that Commodore's first name is James? That's a little piece of trivia for ya) are gaining on the children.

Turn this heap around!" barked Matt, once he had scooped Jaimy out of the water. He collapsed his spyglass and turned as Jaimy was retrieved out of the "web", as he liked to call it, and brought before him. Matt bid the guards dragging Jaimy to follow him and they all went into Matt's cabin. The guards flung Jaimy into the room first and he landed hard on his hands and knees. Matt followed. He stopped and effectively blocked the doorway.

Matt just opened his mouth to say something witty and cunning (I'm sure) but Jaimy cut him off.

"HA!" sneered Jaimy as he got up from the floor, a look of protective triumph on his handsome face. "Your scheme has failed. You didn't get Mercedes this time."

"Oh no, Jaimy," said Matt slowly, his back to Jaimy as he turned to close the door. "My scheme has just taken shape!" He snapped the door shut and quickly spun around. He overbalanced, fell over, quickly got stood up, and laughed evilly. Well… about as evilly as one who had just tripped themselves can laugh.

Jaimy looked Matt up and down. "Your not a eunuch are you?" he asked seriously, raising an eyebrow.

"If I were a eunuch I wouldn't be after Mercedes then would I?" asked Matt matter-of-factly.

"Well, you did just capture me…" started Jaimy.

"NO! I'M NOT A EUNUCH!" shouted Matt

"But," started Jaimy dramatically; "it all could be some strange twist in your diabolical plot!"

"But ya see Jaimy…it's not!" finished Matt shortly. "My 'diabolical plot', " here Matt made little apostrophe's with his index and middle fingers, "is to kill off my competition, that would be you. Thus enabling Mercedes to love me. You see the genius?" asked Matt wickedly. "If you're dead, her affections would go to someone else…someone more deserving…someone like…me!" as Matt explained all this he wrung his hands and his right eye twitched convulsively.

"Dude," said Jaimy, starting to smile. "Calm down, your eye is twitching." He started to laugh.

"MY twitching problems aren't funny, JAIMY!" stormed Matt, stomping his feet.

"Yeah, they are…" said Jaimy still laughing. He coughed, "Uh…no they aren't…" Jaimy tried to recover, suppressing his smile. "So I don't really feel like dying…and you so know I would beat you in a duel. How 'bout we play a card game for Mercedes instead?"

"You would not beat me…" started Matt "You don't even have a sword! So I guess we'll have to play a game. But not cards, that takes too long and I want you to die quickly." Matt's brow furrowed as he thought hard. "I KNOW!" Matt exclaimed, jumping up and down and clapping his hands, excited at his brilliant idea. "Let's play a fate deciding game of…" he paused for dramatic effect, Jaimy leaned forward, "CHECKERS!"

Jaimy shook his head. "Yeah, cause that's evil…"

"I know!" said Matt, as Jaimy's sarcasm completely flew over his head with a faint whooshing sound and splattered on the wall behind him.

Jaimy sighed again. "Checkers it is, I guess."

Matt let out a WHOOPPPPEEEE! Jumped into the air and clicked his heels. Then her went to his desk drawer, pulled out the checkers board and he and Jaimy began to play. Jaimy took red and Matt took black. (He thought since he was, you know, 'evil' he should take black…original…)

While the fierce checkers battle was going on, Mercedes was sitting on the floor of Carrissa's cabin having a breakdown. She finally realized just how much she truly cared for Jaimy. (Shhesh, about time right?) Carrissa is sitting next to her, trying to comfort her.

"Matt will KILL Jaimy! Matt will KILL Jaimy!" sobbed Mercedes, running her hands through her hair in stress. "And it's all my fault!"

"It's OK, Mercedes." Said Carrissa comfortingly. "I don't think Matt will actually kill anyone," she added helpfully. But then again, you can never really tell with these things can you?"

Mercedes, who was somewhat comforted by Carrissa's first statement, blanched and her eyes went wide again. "THANKS A LOT!" Mercedes moaned.

"Why are you so worked up over this?" asked Carrissa.

Mercedes gave her a disbelieving look. One that said 'can you seriously not tell?' Then she hiccupped a little.

Carrissa just continued on, "I mean, really. Do you like him or something? Because he is MY fiancé…"

"Yes, Carrissa, I like Jaimy. In fact I think I LOVE Jaimy. But it shouldn't matter that he's your fiancé because you have a thing for my brother Mur."

"And the point you're trying to make here is…what?" asked Carrissa, revolving her wrist impatiently.

Mercedes' mouth dropped open. "You can't have both Mur AND Jaimy!" she said exasperatedly.

"And why can't I, Hmmm? It's not like you could either."

Mercedes was shaking her head. Then she smacked Carrissa upside her head. "Ugh! Mur is MY BROTHER! That's gross!"

"OW! Mercedes!" shrieked Carrissa, and she pulled Mercedes' hair. Mercedes slapped her again.

Mur, who was walking by at that moment, heard the smack and walked into the room. "What is going on in here?" he asked suspiciously, looking at Carrissa massaging her head and Mercedes looking daggers at her. They both looked up at Mur, innocently smiling.

"Nuffing," they chorused.

"Right, well you two best get ready. We're not far off…" and he turned and exited the room.

Mercedes got up, walked over to the porthole, and looked out at the clear ocean sky, thinking about Jaimy.

"You know what Mercedes?" asked Carrissa, after a while of silence. "You're right. I don't love Jaimy. Don't get me wrong, he's gorgeous and sweet and whatever…but, I'm beginning to lean toward a different type."

"The type with eyeliner?" asked Mercedes, turning and smiling at Carrissa.

"The type with eyeliner…" said Carrissa.

"Well then…we better get ready." Said Mercedes, smiling mischievously. She felt wonderful and full of purpose. She had something, or should I say someone, worth dying for. She left Carrissa's room and walked barefoot to Jaimy's. She pulled open a drawer and took out a pair of Jaimy's breeches. She took a knife off of the bedside table and cut off the skirt part of her sopping under dress, allowing it to drop to the floor. She then pulled on Jaimy's breeches. The effect was very handsome. Mercedes was now wearing her low, square cut top and a loose fitting pair of pants. _But what's missing?_ thought Mercedes. _Ahh…_

She walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of boots. They were made of worn black leather, with a large cuff at the top. Mercedes put the boots on and tucked her pant legs into them. They went up to her knees. _Perfect,_ she thought as she smiled to herself in the mirror… _Now all we need is a plan…._

**So what did you think? Please review! Thank you all so much. Love you all! P.s. I have written a Harry Potter story also so go and check it out if you would like. And don't forget the Misadventures story also. Ehmm shameless plug cough… lol And until next chapter, keep a sharp eye;)**

**Pupparoux**


End file.
